minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
SecurityCraft
SecurityCraft is a mod by Geforce that adds security type items into Minecraft. It is compatible with Java Edition 1.14, the latest edition of Minecraf. Blocks :This section is a work in progress. More documentation to come. : Redstone Emitters: *'Laser Block': ** Put two of them within five blocks of each other. A laser should form between them when placed correctly. ** Emits a redstone signal for as long as an entity is inside the laser & two seconds after said entity is gone. *'Retinal Scanner' ** Emits a 3-second redstone signal when the owner of the block stands directly in front of it. *'Keycard Reader' ** Emits a 3-second redstone signal if a player right clicks on it with a Keycard with a high enough level. :When the block is right clicked for the first time (not holding a Keycard), a GUI will show up asking for the player to set the security level required for it to work. It has levels 1-5 with another option to set eligible Keycards of 'equal to' or 'equal to or higher than'. :* Panic Button :** A large, red button that works as a lever. Password-protected blocks: All of the following work as its original, but requires a code to use. When the block is first right-clicked, it will ask for the player to set up a code of numbers. When entered or the block is right-clicked again, a 10-digit keypad will come up. When the correct code is put in, the block will function as intended. * Keypad ** A block that emits a 3-second redstone signal when activated. * Password-protected Chest ** A chest that requires a code to unlock. * Password-protected Furnace ** A furnace that requires a code to use. *'Bouncing Betty' ** Launches up into the air and explodes when touched *'Inventory Scanner' ** Placed a block apart facing each other (a laser field should spawn between them if done correctly) ** If you walk through the field, any blocks or items entered in the scanner's UI in the player's inventory will be deleted. *'Track Mine' ** Explodes when a minecart passes on top of it *'Cage Trap' ** Spawns a cage around any player who walks on it. *'Portable Radar' ** Sends the owner a chat message whenever a player inside of the radar's detection radius. ** Can be named via Name Tags *'Reinforced Iron Bars' ** Basically an unbreakable version of vanilla Iron Bars *'Password-protected Chest' ** Equipped with password locking system. ** Chest's inventory will open when right password is entered *'Username Logger' ** Logs any player's name within 3 blocks of it when powered by redstone *'Reinforced blocks' ** Stone, Sandstone, Cobblestone, Dirt, Stone Stairs, Glass, Stained Glass, Wood Slabs, Stone Slabs, Stone Bricks, Stone Brick Stairs, Mossy Cobblestone, Bricks, Brick Stairs, Nether Brick, Nether Brick Stairs, Terracotta, *'Electrified Iron Fence Gate' ** Shocks anyone other than the owner upon contact. ** Unbreakable and opened with redstone power. *** *'Frame' ** Used to craft keypads and to display camera views ** Views shutoff after 5 minutes *'Claymore' ** Explodes one second after a living entity walks within five blocks in front of the mine ** Same relighting and defusing mechanics as the Mine *'Password-protected Furnace' ** Requires a passcode when first placed ** Furnaces' GUI will open when right passcode is entered *'Security Camera' ** Allows you to view the nearby area from its position *'Camera Monitor' ** Right-Click a security camera to add it to the list. ** View any camera, one at a time. *'Electrified Iron Fence' ** Unbreakable ** Will hurt anyone but the owner when touched *'Intelligent Munitions System (IMS)' ** Four-time-use mine that targets players or mobs which enter its firing radius. ** Mines track down the entity and explodes :Self-destructs when all four mines are used :* Explodes when stepped on :* Excludes creepers, cats, and ocelots :* Right-clicking with wire cutters will defuse it and allow you to break it :* Right-clicking with flint and steel re-enables it :**'Dirt Mine, Sand Mine, etc.' :*** Explodes when walked on :*** Explodes when destroyed :**'Furnace Mine' :*** Explodes when right-clicked Items Mechanics External links * Official CurseForge download * Official Minecraft Forum thread Category:Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:GeForce's Mods Category:1.7.10 Mods Category:1.6.4 Mods Category:1.6.2 Mods Category:1.7.2 Mods Category:1.8 Mods Category:1.8.8 Mods Category:1.8.9 Mods Category:1.10.2 Mods Category:1.11.2 Mods Category:1.12 Mods Category:1.12.1 Mods Category:1.12.2 Mods